my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iten Hendo
Appearance Gijustu is a boy with Dark Purple brushed down hair (not covering one of his eyes) with maroon eyes. Gijustu's hero costume consist of a grey unbuttoned coat length to his rear, under his coat is a black light bulletproof vest. Wears a purple utility belt, cargo pants with leg guards on top, and boots with indigo stripes, black leather gloves. Personality Gijustu is cool, confident and adventurous, willing to jump into a conversation that interests him (Either leading to adventure), he love’s to have fun, and will be “Told” to not “poke his nose” and will “obey”. Gijustu has a loves weapons, armor, and gear that aren’t related to enhancing quirks or anything quirk-related, he collects airsoft weapons and replica middle age weapons as a hobby (Due to gun and weapon laws) and usually hangs them on his walls. Gijustu likes to impress himself (probably others) with stylish tricks like air mag reloading, throwing his weapons and bounces back towards him, make one-liners before he strikes the final blow, and sometimes doing coin tosses with his rusted coin. History When Gijustu's quirk manifested when he was a child, he didn’t know what the quirk was, it sometimes made him strong, then weak, then fast, then slow this led Gijustu afraid of what his quirk is doing, after he received quirk counselling he managed to control his powers and figured out his quirk was “Transfer”. At the age of 4 Gijustu became infatuated of how cool heroes are and wants to be a hero when he grows up, the coolest hero ever, when he was in his backyard used his quirk to switch between agile and strong around his body repeatedly while kicking and punching the air, to the point where he ended up straining his body in pain. At the age of 7 Gijustu plays with his coin using his quirk to convert some of his strength into reflexes whenever he’s bored, no one notice that he was using his quirk and Gijustu realizes this kept doing it to train his reflexes. At the age of 10 Gijustu trained his body to become faster, so he ran and ran till he can in the woods so he has enough Endurance, speed and utilise his strength by using his quirk. At the age of 12 he realised that using the full extent of his quirk can strain his body if he keeps switching abilities at a constant rate, so when Gijustu switches his abilities around his body, he must do it once every 10-20 seconds until his ready to use it again, but will trains his quirk at home himself to reduce the maximum cooldown rate. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities * Average Strength: Gijustu’s strength is average, nothing special there. * Considerable Speed: Gijustu is can run fast through his endurance run. * High Endurance: Gijustu has high amounts of endurance through his nature trail endurance run in the woods. * Keen Intellect: Gijustu can make an analysis of his current environment and opponents to come up with stylish tricks and tactics. * Sharp Reflexes: Gijustu reflexes are sharpened through his coin tricks, nature trail, and quirk training. Ways of Combat * Swordsmanship. Gijustu’s proficiency with a sword is inexperienced and has to rely on his quirk to hit hard and fast, but also wide open to enemy attacks. * Gunslinging. While wielding his Sub-machine guns, Gijustu relies on his quirk for steady aim and a quick draw with his guns. Quirk [[Transfer|'Transfer']].''' Gijustu’s quirk lets him convert one of his physical, sensory, psychomotor or any abilities to enhance one or more specific abilities at the cost of one or more of his abilities or could move his converted abilities into parts of his body. Super Moves * '''Thousands Cuts: Moving most of his strength and agility in his arms and shoulder with his quirk. Gijustu makes multiple quick swings with his Longsword, he can make multiple slashes at rapid-speed but leaves him wide open due to the recklessness of the attack. * Hurricane Break Dance: By evenly converting and balancing out his agility and strength around his body. Gijustu goes into a breakdance kicking his foe’s legs, tripping his foes around him at breakneck speed but puts little strain in his body. * Blunt Saw Wheel: Gijustu moves most of his agility and strength on his legs to jumps then make a fast front flips while axe kicking his target and when his flips slow down, Gijustu jump stomps his target’s face like a springboard. * Ready Set Go: * Builds: Utilising his Quirk to transform into stronger, faster or more perceptive versions of himself called Builds. ** Build - Brawn: 'By transferring his speed and reflexes into strength, Gijustu gains enhanced human strength, durability, and endurance, but slow and can easily be maneuvered. He barely use's this form because he's "Not a big fan of big muscles" ** '''Build - Monk: ' By transferring his stamina and strength to his agility and reflexes, Gijustu becomes a quick and agile fighter, who can maneuver through tight spaces, but is weak and can exhaust himself easily. ** '''Build - Freerunner: By transferring most of his speed into his strength and stamina in his legs, and his reflexes, Gijustu can run at long distances and parkour through obstacles without slowing down. This form is not usually used for combat, but used for chases. Weapons and Equipment Gijustu prefers versatility in both power and equipment. * Hero Costume V1. Gijustu’s costume looks stylish in general, but inside the coat and cargo pants carries equipment like, smoke grenades, grappling hooks, pepper balls, and knives. While underneath that costume are medical braces (except for elbow braces) to prevent reduce strain from his quirk. * Longsword. A Longsword with a light dull blade (So it's blunt enough to just make sure it's doesn't kill and leave cuts on the enemies), a heavy handle, and pommel. yet versatile it can be used with two or one hands and also used for half-swording. * Stun Baton. A Stun Baton used for stunning attacks and to make sure he doesn't kill his enemies. * Two Pepper Sub Machine guns. While being non-lethal, these two Sub Machine guns shoot pepper-spray balls and have sets of firing modes like auto, semi-auto and single fire. * Utility Belt. The Belt carries various tools and equipment, some not always for combat. ** Grappling Gun. Gijustu uses this to tool to get to higher ground or to swing the hooked object around like a weapon. ** Smoke Grenades. Gijustu uses these to distract the enemies and take them out or for swift getaways. ** Bolas. Gijustu use’s these Bolas to entangle targets from running away. ** Stungun. A small and portable stun-gun used for stunning a single enemy as a backup weapon. ** Utility Knife. A simple tools mostly used for cutting off restraints or rope. ** Portable Tape Recorder. A Tape recorder used for diverting the enemies attention with Gijustu recorded sneeze. Trivia Category:Transformation Quirk User Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Hero in Training Category:Student Category:Student Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Quirk User Category:Quirk Users